dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Marron
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 771 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = NBI 8250012 B (formerly) Krillin's HouseDragon Ball Super Episode 75 |FamConnect = Krillin (father) Android 18 (mother) Android 17 (uncle) Android 17's wife (aunt) Android 17's children (cousins) }} is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18. Appearance As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father: she has his eye shape and lack of nose. In Dragon Ball Super, Marron's appearance remains largely the same but her hairstyle was changed from pigtails to a mushroom-style haircut. She also wears earrings. Despite being 9 in Super, Marron has not grown. Likely due to her father's genetics, Marron's growth was delayed. In GT, Marron now resembles her mother at age 19; her eyes now noticeably blue. Marron is between her parents in height; she's taller that Krillian, but just a bit shorter than 18. Her hair goes down to her shoulders and is kept in two pigtails once again. Personality Marron cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through Dragon Ball GT, when Marron is older. Marron has a good friendship with the other children of the Z Fighters; looking up to Trunks and Goten as older brothers and spending time with Bulla and Pan. Marron may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes, similar to how her mother is. However, when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. In Dragon Ball Super, she serves as motivation for her parents, especially her father when he decides to come out of retirement. She also seems to have an admiration for her parent's extraordinary abilities, even being hinted at by 18 to possessing something similar. Biography Background Marron is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18; she is not identified by name until the very final manga installments, when a lot of time has passed and she has gotten much older. However, in the anime, she is referred by name numerous times throughout the Buu saga. She was born three years before the Majin Buu Saga and four years after the events of the Cell Games in Dragon Ball Z. Unlike most the other Z Fighters' children, Marron was never trained by her mother or father, which means that she has never shown any special abilities or martial arts skills of her own. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Marron's first appearance in the series is when Gohan arrives to tell Krillin, Android 18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She is 3 years old at that time. At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Marron goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. Later they must escape to Kami's Lookout when they learn of a new villain named Majin Buu who a day later eventually finds everyone at the tower in his Super Buu form, and for a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while he fought Gotenks. Piccolo destroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mr. Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed. Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their hero Mr. Satan, this allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Marron is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Marron attends Mr. Satan's banquet with her mother and father at his newly made hotel in celebration of defeating Buu. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. While with Android 18, a sphere from the hotel is approaching them but Krillin fires a Destructo Disc at the sphere. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. ''Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Marron attends Bulma's birthday party with her parents. In the car, Marron is in the backseat playing on her games. Due to the traffic being so bad, her parents decide to fly there. Chiaotzu makes funny faces at her, which makes her laugh, much to Android 18's delight. While on Bulma's cruise liner, Marron is seen playing with the Turtle. Marron also plays with Chiaotzu during Bulma's party. Golden Frieza Saga Marron was seen playing ball with Goten while she and her mother went to Goku's place to pick up Krillin who got seriously injured after he asked Goku to test his new god powers on him. Marron easily got impressed with Goten's skills. Marron was then seen with her parents when Krillin gets ready to fight Frieza and his forces and he leaves her in the care of his wife before he leaves. Later on, she and her mother were at Krillin's work station where Marron was drawing and 18 decided to shop for dinner when they realize that Frieza is blowing up the Earth and were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over so that Goku can kill Frieza once more. She then later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. Universe 6 Saga Marron was seen attending the Tournament of Destroyers with her parents and friends. Copy-Vegeta Arc Marron later attends the Universe 7 victory party. "Future" Trunks Saga Marron is seen with her mother, who was checking on Krillin and finding Future Trunks with him. Her mother and father than talk and play with each other, all smiling. Marron questions her father's strength after 18 calls him a weakling, and wants to see him get stronger. She travels with 18 to Kame House to check up on Krillin's training and observes from Baba's Crystal Ball. She wonders why her father isn't fighting against any of the visions in The Forest of Terror, and expresses worry for him. After Krillin 'rises above himself', Marron believes once again that he is strong, and tells him so upon his return to the island. She tells Krillin that his newly shaved head is cool. Universe Survival Saga After 18 refuses to enter the Tournament of Power because of having to care for Marron, Goku suggests she stay with Bulma, and impresses Marron with the many facilities at Capsule Corporation. She observes Krillin's sparring match with Gohan, cheering him on, which distracts Gohan enough for Krillin to begin attacking him. When her mother expresses her concerns about Krillin sparring with Goku, Marron asks if he is okay and if he will lose. 18 quickly reassures her, saying that her father will never lose. Three hours before the Tournament of Power begins, Maron arrives at Capsule Corp with her parents and asks Trunks to let her see his newborn sister, Bulla. Marron later accompanies her mother and father along with Goten and Trunks to the island preserve where her uncle Android 17 works to pick 17 up for the tournament and to take the boys to the island to protect it while he was away at the tournament as Goku had promised 17 they would to convince him to enter the Tournament of Power. However, her mother and uncle greet each other coldly, while Krillin attempts friendly conversation, but 18 tells him not to. 17 however kindly greets Marron, but mispronounces her name as "Maron" causing 18 to threaten her brother. Surprisingly Marron asks to stay on the island with Goten and Trunks, though Krillin is reluctant to leave Marron on the island as she is not strong like Goten and Trunks, but 18 points out to Krillin that Marron is tougher than he thinks. As her parents and uncle leave for the tournament, the two androids leave, a pair of poachers watch from inside a submarine and think it's safe but one of the poachers sense that the kids are not ordinary kids. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Marron is seen as a 13 year old child, with her hair in lower pigtails tied with red hairbands and wearing a red dress. She observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with her parents. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Five years later, Marron and the whole world become possessed by Baby, but she and her family do not help Baby fight against Goku. However, it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother; when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Tuffle Planet to escape from Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. After Baby is killed and the Earth is restored, she is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Super 17 Saga Some months later, while shopping, the family is stopped by Marron's uncle, Android 17, who is being controlled by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to brainwash Android 18 to join him in his dark quest; she was thinking of joining, but Marron's father, Krillin, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispenses of Krillin. After beating up 17, 18 tells Marron to run. 17 then tries to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was then ordered to kill Android 18, but something would not let him. Shadow Dragon Saga After being told to run away, Marron is seen again for the last time in a house with her mother and with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl, who are talking about Goku always running off. Film appearances ''Bio-Broly'' In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Marron is with Krillin, Goten and Trunks in front of Satan House while her mother is inside with Mr. Satan to ask the money he promised her. When Marron asks to use the bathroom, Krillin rushes her into Satan House because he was out of diapers for her. ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after Majin Buu's defeat, Marron is at Bulma's birthday party with her parents and when the Z Fighters summon Shenron, where the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Sometime after the encounter with the God of Destruction Beerus, Marron is at Krillin's police post when he gets his gi and his hair cut by her mother, No. 18. Power Unlike her mother and father, Marron is not a fighter or martial artist and is apparently a normal human girl. However, in Dragon Ball Super, 18 reassures Krillin that Marron is tougher than she looks, indicating she is strong enough to stay on the island and survive there with Goten and Trunks. Additionally, one of the poachers senses that she, like Goten and Trunks, is not as normal a child as she appears. Video Game Appearances Marron is seen in the Gameboy Advance games Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. She is also mentioned in Krillin's and Android 18's bios in many games, such as the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Voice Actresses *Japanese: Tomiko Suzuki (most media), Naoko Watanabe (Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! and Battle of Gods), Hiroko Ushida (Dragon Ball Kai and Super) *English: **FUNimation dub: Melodee Lenz (Dragon Ball Z), Meredith McCoy (movie 11 and Dragon Ball GT), Tia Ballard (Resurrection ‘F’, Dragon Ball Z Kai,and Dragon Ball Super) **Blue Water dub: Lori Barnes Smith (Dragon Ball GT) *Latin American Spanish dub: Cristina Hernández (DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai, DBS), Gaby Ugarte (DBZ Movie 11) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto and Fernanda Bullara (child), Luciana Barolli *Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos Trivia *In Future Trunks' timeline, Marron was never born due to the fact that her father, Krillin, was killed by the Androids, and her mother, Android 18, did not have a change of heart. *Like Krillin, she is named after chestnuts; is a French word for chestnuts. *Her name is very similar and is pronounced the same as Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend who appears in Dragon Ball Z filler. **Even though the two names sound the same in English, they are pronounced differently in Japanese. Gallery References See also *Marron (Collectibles) Site Navigation ca:Marron pt-br:Marron es:Marron Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters